Flow measurement devices and techniques are used in a wide variety of environments for residential, commercial, and industrial applications. For example, flow measurement devices may be used for monitoring flow rate, amount, pressure, and/or temperature in transport pipelines, storage facilities, and/or customer supply lines. In many of these environments and applications, it is not uncommon for it to be difficult for a flow measurement device or technique to connect to a remote device. Also, for environments and applications that require intrinsically safe devices or techniques, external connections are commonly disfavored. Thus, flow measurement devices and techniques that do not require external connections are often quite beneficial.
Many flow measurement devices and techniques use a wireless transmitter to provide data to a remote device. Using a wireless transmitter avoids the need for external connections and/or visual inspection in remote, difficult to access, and/or dangerous environments. A wireless transmitter may be internal or external to a housing of a flow measurement device and be designed to work with a particular type of flow measurement device or technique.